Things Just Aren't Going My Way
by Princess Buttercup 36
Summary: Krystyn Mary Elanor Rose Black never has things go her way. Someone is always dying or getting hurt. For getting hurt, her best best friends is constantly doing just that, getting hurt. A few times before, he had miraculous recoverise. Shouldn't he have


author's note this is about the seventh year of Krystyn Black (for part of first year, see 'the truth') I just wanted to see how this went over! Any question? Email me and I'll try my best to answer them! J Krystyn Mary Elanor Rose Black  
  
I never was to fond of owls coming at night. Most of them were rarely good news. This was the worst of them all. "Dear Miss Krystyn Black," It was headed. "We are sorry to inform you that David Andrew Thomas was sent to St. Mungos hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries." 'Good grief,' I thought. 'What has he broken now. And why couldn't they fix it at school?' I decided to read on. "At the time of 0600 hours he was found on the street of Grimauld Place. We suspect that he had been there for around two hours. We would appreciate it if you would come and visit him. He is in very much pain, and unless a cure can be found, there is not much hope that he will live." The last sentence spun 'round and 'round in my brain "There is not much hope he will live…There is not much hope he will live."  
  
I was torn between running and telling Dumbledore, and throwing myself on the couch weeping. If I did the first Snape would probably catch me a give me detention. If I did the latter, someone would hear and hopefully go fetch Professor Mcgonogal. My mind was so racked with question and demands that I couldn't go anywhere. I felt helpless. Yet at the same time, guilty. I was safe here. Far from harm, I had a long life ahead of me. While at the same time, Davy was lying in St. Mungos in pain, with not much life, or hope, ahead of him. I ended up lying on the chair I was in, sobbing with horror, pain, grief, and so many emotions that even I couldn't understand how one person could feel all those emotions at once. And I, unlike Ron, have more than a teaspoon's capacity of emotion.  
  
I got an idea so quickly, that I fell off the chair I was sitting on. "I got it! Ouch! that hurt." I got up, rubbing my sore back. I remembered that dad had been teaching me to be an animagi since I was two. He told me (if I remember correctly) that a young child can absorb things really quickly. 'Ok' I told myself 'What would be best to get to St. Mugos that quickest' I paced the room as I thought. 'Finch? No, too slow. Dog? No, not enough ground is covered fast enough. I got it! Horse!"  
  
I tore down the stairs as quickly as I could to Dumbledore's office. 'Enough tears.' I told myself. 'Action has got to be taken. Otherwise, Davy might not live.' My body didn't seem to agree with my mind. Even as I ran, tears still flowed continuously out of the corners of my violet-blue eyes. They were impossible to stop. I wasn't exactly sad, more grieving as some may say. "Some only use grieving when someone has died.' I thought. I tried as quickly as I could to shove the thought out of my head. As I turned the corner, just I thought, I ran smack into Snape. "Wondering the school at night, Miss Black?" He said. He spat out the last words as if they were poison in his mouth. "I believe that that will be ten-" I hurriedly interrupted him. "Please, Professor! My friend may be dying and I need to see Dumbledore!"  
  
Just as I was hoping he would, Dumbledore came slowly ambling down the corridor. I ran as quickly as I could to catch him before Snape reconsidered what I said and thought I was lying and thus would give me detention. 'Professor, professor!' Dumbledore slowly turned around. 'Yes Miss Krystyn, did you need something? I should think you would seeing as you are running through the corridors after curfew.' I managed to stammer out, 'Please Professor! My friend may be dying and I need to go see him!' 'Come with me Miss Black.' He said gravely ' I will get you a portkey ready. The traffic to St. Mungos is to immense to take you directly there. I can get you about a mile away. I will tell your teachers so that they will excuse you from class. Hermione will bring you your homework when you come back.' I nodded rapidly, "Yes Professor, I can make it a mile very quickly." When he smiled, I had a feeling that he knew what I was going to do. 'Off you go the Miss. Be safe, and day hello to Davy for me.' As I walked out of the room, I shook my head and said, 'Strange' and left the hall to head for the common room to gather what I needed for the trip to St. Mungos .  
  
As I entered the common room, I heard the familiar patter of footsteps coming down the boys corridor. 'Krystyn, what are you doing?' I sighed. 'No need to turn around.' I thought. 'I know that voice anywhere.' 'Ron Weasley, what business of yours is it of what I do?' He sighed and came the rest of the way down the stairs. 'Well, I know that something is wrong, that is for sure.' Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. 'How would you know?' I said, my voice shaking slightly. ' Well, for one, you are out in the corridor after curfew, and you are in your pajamas. So I know that something is defiantly wrong.' I sighed as the tears began to flow in tiny rivulets down my tanned cheeks. Ron made his was down the stairs. He then put his arm around my shoulders and guided my to the couch. 'No really Ron, I don't have time for this.' He gently forced my onto the couch. 'Please, sit, tell me what's wrong.' The tears started coursing harder as my shoulders began to shudder. 'Hey, if you don't want to tell me, the you don't have to. I just thought that it might be helpful for you to get some weight off your shoulders.'  
  
I really and truly didn't want to tell him. But I handed him the letter anyway. I managed to stammer out, 'Please, friend may be dying, I need to see him, very badly.' He pulled my up off the couch by my shoulders. 'I'm not letting you go alone. You've really gotta have someone else along with you. You never know who you may run into.' I sniffed, then smiled sadly. 'Like Voldemort?' He shuddered. 'Well, yes and no. Well, what I mean is….' I laughed. 'I know what you mean Ron, you want to show your brothers up, tell them you did something they didn't. Like accompany a girl to see her dying friend. I understand and that's ok. Sure you can come with me, but who will protect Fred and George from Hermione's wrath?' He burst out laughing, until he realized that it was two in the morning. 'Well, if you're coming with me, you might as well get something packed. You're really going to need them.'  
  
Then I thought about poor Davy, and that got my crying all over again. Ron wrapped long, strong arms around my narrow shoulders. 'Kryssy' A name that hasn't been said to me since I was young. 'Kryssy, it's alright, I'll help you get there. Don't worry.' He gave me a quick peck on the cheek. 'Just to make me feel better he said' Though that's what he told me, I knew by the way his ears turned red, that is was for a different reason.  
  
After we got finished collecting the things we needed, we tore down the hall to Dumbledore's office. Breathless, we called 'Dumbledore! Dumbledore! We need to hurry!' He ushered us inside. 'Come, you need to hurry.' He eyed Ron suspiciously but didn't make a comment. 'One, two, three.' We spun through the vast emptiness and so we didn't get separated, we grasped each others hand tightly. Well, can you blame me? This was my first time on a portkey, I was scared.  
  
When we got to a mile from the hospital, I said, 'Ron, turn around for one minuet.' Confused, he did as I told him. When he turned around, he was greeted with a shimmering white horse, with blue eyes. I saw his eyes bulge of his head. 'Krystyn?! Is that you?' I nodded my large head, while I did, my almost glowing mane shook around my face and landed in my large eyes. I ushered him to get on my back with my head. Wearily, he grabbed my mane and pulled himself up. His grip tightened as I tore off down the street.  
  
When we got there. I turned back to normal, red braids and all. 'Please,' I told the Welcome Witch. 'I need to see my friend, he's dying and it's really urgent that I see him.' She turned slowly to face me. 'Floor three.' She said. Then, we tore up the stairs as fast as our long legs would carry us.  
  
When we reached room 213 I saw a healer exit the room before closing the door.  
'Miss, sir, I'm sorry but David cannot be seen right now.' My eyes grew wide and began to prick with tears and my lip went out in what Misty called 'My Little Miss Innocent Face' 'Please sir, that's my best friend in there,' At that, Ron got a little pouty, so I elbowed in the ribs him with my narrow, bony elbow. He looked a little hurt, but he just stood there, rubbing his sore side. 'Well, I guess you can see him. He won't be up for much talking though, he's still injured, and there's still not much hope for him.' He re-opened the door, and told us to go in. I walked in, and Ron came after me.  
  
I pulled the small wooden chair up to the side of Davy's hospital bed. The sun came in through the shade at an odd angle, so that the sun made his skin look almost luminous. I then looked in to the face that not so long ago was only about a shade light tan than my face. Though now, through loss of blood, was a pale sickly white.  
  
I sat in the straight-backed, wooden chair next to the slightly rusted bed. I took Davy's bigger, stronger hand in my smaller, thinner hand, and held it as though it were the dearest thing in the world to me. I laid my head on his shoulder, my red braids looked almost as though a splatter of blood had fallen on his worn, old, sweat shirt.  
  
It had been so long since I had seen him. Even then, it had been a tragedy. But it seemed that every time I saw him since I had left for my first year at Hogwarts School, had been for one tragedy or another.  
  
I didn't think that he could hear me, but even so, I said as it seemed, more to his sweatshirt than him, ' Please don't die Davy, you mean everything to me. You're all the family I have left. I'm already an orphan since my parents died. You're like an older brother, and a dear friend to me. If you died, it would be like leaving me an orphan all over again.'  
  
My tears left dark water marks on his deep denim blue sweatshirt, and left a few tears on his neck. I felt him move, and sat up abruptly. Davy sat up. 'Krystyn?' He said blearily, 'What are you doing here?' I smiled and threw my thin arms around him. 'Oh Davy! You're alive!' He smiled and as lightly as he could, seeing as his one arm was broken, he too put his arms around me. I saw Ron standing in the corner, smiling happily when he saw the look of nothing but pure joy on my face. 'Well, it seems you now have a new name Kryssy.' I looked up, my face streaked with fresh tears of joy. 'What name would that be Ron?' He smiled as though he had just won the hardest Quidditch match the world has ever seen. ' They should call you 'Kryssy, the miracle girl' I smiled, got up, and wrapped my arms tightly around Ron. 'Thank you. Thank you for always being there for me.' I stood in the middle of the room and said, 'I have the best life. I have to great guys who will watch out for me no matter what, and I'm here in the room with both of them now. I love you guys and you both mean so much to me. I have no idea where I'd be without you. I plan to be by you the same way you've been by me, the rest of my life.  
  



End file.
